Showdown on Thanksgiving Day
by shegal92
Summary: Shego..." Mom warned me. "Why do you always settle for second best? You could much better." Hego fluttered his eyelashes. "That's it, pighead" I gathered some yams in my fist. "Bring it  on"


Disclaimer: I only own Theygo.

Yes, a little too late for Thanksgiving but I was flipping through my binder and I thought why not. So, here we go!

I barely remember the details on what started last year's fiasco. All I remember is how much trouble we got in.

It was my 20th Thanksgiving and I was helping my mom for the first time. I know, it is so pathetic. But ever since Theygo became the woman of the house, she took it upon herself to do it single-handedly. Tells you a lot about her, doesn't it?

Me, I've been out of the house and on my own for around three years now. I won't bore you with all the details, but it had to do with meeting my ex-science teacher and deciding to take over the world. That didn't make my brothers happy, hence they were ex-superheroes. If it wasn't for that cheerleading pest Kim Possible… Sorry, I'm starting to sound like Drakken. Back to what I was saying, it had been the first time in years I had celebrated a holiday away from Drakken. Frankly, I was content.

All four of my brothers were in the living room watching their annual football game. Men and football, it's like girls and shopping. There's a connection, chemistry you could say. I snuck a few peeks every now and then at the screen to check the score. Hey, some girls have chemistry with football as well as shopping. Dad had to work today, good thing too. Let's just say when I hit the road; I called him a few nasty names.

I've never, ever, even dared cooked before (besides cereal) in my mother's presence. Somehow, I can't even do salads without messing up somehow. Good thing I didn't have to work with anything electronic. I don't have the patience to not pound on digital things when they didn't work.

"You know, I _can_ bake." Theygo looked at me as though I had just won the Nobel Peace Prize and was now running for president.

"Sure. And I killed John F. Kennedy." I looked up from chopping carrots and stared at her. She looked guilty.

"Did you?" There was no doubt in my mind she was capable. Finding diamonds in your sock drawer will make you believe your mother capable of anything.

"No! What do they teach you in public schools?" I didn't let the matter drop.

"They weren't _completely_ sure who did it. They only _thought_ it was Lee Harvey Oswald." Thank goodness I got stuck with JFK for my famous American report! She, the most dangerous woman in the country, was speechless. The timer saved her.

"Hey, that must be the turkey!" My mother had just changed the way Americans think. Well, at least one.

The aroma of turkey wavered into the living room. My brothers scurried to the kitchen and began to set the table. We didn't exchange a glance, probably because of our "family reunion". Teaming up with my rival and kicking bird tail isn't exactly my dream reunion. I helped set the table, never exchanging a word with any of my brothers. Five minutes later, mashed potatoes and green beans circled the table. A strange silence covered us like a cloak you can't breathe in. What was there to be said, "Hey, remember the last time we met and how big a brat I was?" I don't think so. Mom broke the silence, thankfully.

"So, how are you and Drakken working out?" Trick question. I knew for a fact back in high school, she and Drew had dated for a few years. How to respond, how to respond?

"Fine." I said flatly. I was took worked up in my answer to notice the sly grins shared among my brothers.

"Fine?" Theygo raised a brow. Darn it, this was one exam I was sure to fail.

"We're not any closer to world domination, if not farther."

"Excuse me, honey. Twins, you have so many toys yet you want to play with the drumsticks? That'll save a lot of money on my Christmas shopping. Continue, please Shego."

"Our relationship is on the verge of destruction with him always having to be right…" I let the sentence trail. Bad idea.

"Relationship? Don't tell me you're going out with a guy twice your age?" Mego snickered. I should have seen it coming.

"Relationship: State of being in a relation. Webster never said anything about dating, you dolt!"

"Shego…" Mom warned me.

"Why do you always settle for second best? You could do much better." Hego fluttered his eyelashes at me. Oh great, the one guy who'd be the only one to save me is against me.

"That's it, pig head!" I gathered some yams in my fist.

"Bring it on!" The twins remained seated and silent, them being the only smart ones.

Soon, the food was flying every which way. It was a reenactment of the Revolutionary War, besides the fact the tyranny didn't get involved. Mashed potatoes on my face, bits of turkey in my hair, cranberry juice soaking me. Who knows how long it would have gone on, except for the explosion of indoor lightening. We looked immediately at Mom, the creator of lightening. She looked like Drakken after a failure.

"Mego, Hego, Shego; grounded!" The twins slapped high fives; they had survived the storm. My mouth fell open.

"You can't ground me! I don't even live here!" Theygo controlled her rage, calm as only she could be.

"Watch me." She walked over to the phone and my stomach practiced gymnastics. She was going to call _him_.

"Hello, Drew? This is Theygo. Shego got in a little mischief with her brothers." She smirked at me while talking. _I told you so_ was written all over her face.

"And I'm requesting she stays here with me until the holidays are over. Is that okay with you? Thanks so much, bye." The phone rested into its cradle.

"You'll start tomorrow, seeing today's a holiday. Solitary confinement in your bedrooms, only coming out for meals, restroom breaks, and school for Mego, work for Hego. Any attempted escapes will be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." We muttered. We all resumed our seats.

"Shego, please pass the salad." I'll never understand how she can go from fire to ice in a second. I just hope she'll teach me how to.

Hope you like my out-of-season one-shot. Please review.


End file.
